The Fellowship of the Bracelet Bracelet
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: The real story behind the Hobbit. What happens when handicapped people recruit Gandald and go on an adventure?
1. Introducing Elf-Elf

**A/N: Please don't read if you get offended easily. This was just a random idea that popped up in our minds while eating bacon. There WILL be more chapters soon. **

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mirkwood. Legolas, turning 700, was finally able to explore the woods around his home. He snuck out before, but now he was finally able to go out with permission from his parents. As he was exploring he came across a small lake. Bathing inside the lake was a lone elf.

"Greetings," Legolas walked over to him to address him, "What are you doing alone out here?"

He slowly turned around. The wind caught his hair and brushed it back in the breeze. Legolas was surprised by the sheer amount of gracefulness that radiated off of him. The sun reflected off the surface of the water and made his skin glow softly. When he turned around his eyes were a striking ocean blue. The water came up to his waist, covering him as he stood in the water.

"Hello," The stranger said, sounding slightly familiar, "Its Elf-Elf."

Legolas' eyes widened as the elf introduced himself. Backing away slowly, he mumbled elfish curses under his breath. He knew exactly who this man was. Turning on his heels, he ran away quickly, hoping Elf-Elf wouldn't follow him.

"Wait, Prince-Prince!" Elf-Elf called, running after him, forgetting his clothes lying on the bank.

Legolas, not wanting to be caught, scurried up a tree. He jumped from branch to branch like he was trained. Once far enough away, Legolas decided to wait. Elf-Elf ran past the tree, calling out for him. Legolas snickered silently as he slid down the tree and headed home.

Once home, Legolas' father announced that they had guest that would be joining them for dinner. Legolas went to his room to change into fitting attire. He chose a simple but elegant blue robe with white silk bordering it. It was not his usual apparel, but he decided it would be more fitting.

He could hear a muffled familiar voice from behind his door. He heard shouts and cries of surprise followed by a loud clattering sound. He ran from his room to the dining hall to see the predicament.

Throwing open the door, he stopped momentarily, astounded by the scene before him. In the dining room there was an elf hung open the chandelier. He wore pink robes covered in a mess of food. Beneath him guards raced back and forth trying to pull him from the chandelier. Upon seeing the pink dinner clothing he recognized the elf as Elf-Elf. Elf-Elf spotted him in the doorway and dropped from the chandelier and ran at him.

"Prince-Prince!" He called, running full speed at the horror struck prince.

Before he could reach Legolas he was tackled by his caretakers, Morwen, Emalia, and Tari. The guards took it from there and dragged him away as his three caretakers apologized. Legolas, completely confused, retired to his room. There would be no dinner tonight.


	2. Finding Elf-Elf

Elf-Elf has mental retardation, causing him to repeat words often. Little is known about Elf-Elf's background.

Morwen, Emalia, and Tari all lived near the outskirts of an elfish settlement. Elf-Elf stumbled upon the three when they were walking home. He was named after the only word he spoke with repetition, elf. Taking pity on the poor child, the three female elves took him to their home. As soon as the child was safe at their home two of them, Emalia and Tari, went in search of his parents. Some weeks went by before they figured nobody would claim the child, so they became the child's permanent guardians.

As Elf-Elf grew up he became well known for his extreme beauty and 'specialness'. He grew up looking like a normal elf but his voice gives away who he is. All elves avoid him because he is considered a nuisance. He annoys all of the elves. He was never accepted as a true elf.

When he first heard of prince Legolas of Mirkwood he instantly saw him as a role model and tried to copy him. He even tried copying his weaponry and skill set although he shoots arrows… Oddly. When Legolas would explore the settlements with his father Elf-Elf would always try to get his attention, usually causing trouble in unusual ways. This is how the prince grew to hate him and recognized Elf-Elf upon hearing his voice.


	3. Discovering Dwarf-Dwarf

The next morning after the dinner accident Elf-Elf went out to patrol with a team of elves. He was unusually quiet due to self pity from the night before. No elf recognized him because he didn't speak.

"Wait!" The leader whispered, spotting something ahead, "My elf eyes see dwarves on our land."

"I don't need eyes to distinguish dwarves," Another snorted, "They're stench and loud tromping is a dead giveaway."

They readied their bows, knocked their arrows, and took aim towards the dwarves. Elf-Elf saw the men readying for battle and put his arrow in backwards by accident.

"It's Elf-Elf!" An elf beside him noticed his arrow in the wrong way and warned everybody.

"Everybody retreat!" The leader cried, running back to the keep. Elf-Elf, not understanding why everybody left, shot his arrow.

Upon hearing the elves' cry, the dwarves scattered and ran back from where they came. Elf-Elf's arrow hitting the last dwarf in line. He fell down, motionless. Elf-Elf ran over to him to check him out.

"Dwarf-Dwarf okay?" Elf-Elf asked the unconscious dwarf.

Moaning, the dwarf looked back at Elf-Elf.

"Dwarf-Dwarf okay." He said, using the name Elf-Elf gave him.

"Elf-Elf give Dwarf-Dwarf medicine. Follow me." Elf-Elf stood and headed back to his home, the dwarf following after.


End file.
